


Touching Reunions

by senditothemoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, M/M, School Reunion, but in a funny way not in a "they get together in the end" way, everyone is so #done with Oikawa's antics, it might not be that sexual but there sure is tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senditothemoon/pseuds/senditothemoon
Summary: High School reunions can be awkward. Forgetting people's names, realising everyone has better careers than you, and of course running into the dreaded ex that you haven't spoken to in god knows how many years. But when that ex is Oikawa Tooru? Well you better run for the hills and just pray you make it out of there alive.Basically Oikawa and Iwaizumi dated back in high school. The relationship didn't end on the best of notes and now Oikawa is relying on his close friend and confident, Bokuto Koutarou, to act as his fake date for the evening. Devious plots and petty arguments ensue.





	Touching Reunions

"Why are we doing this again?" Bokuto asked, still mildly confused even after the hurdle of questions he'd thrown at Oikawa during the drive over.

"Because I have to win." Oikawa told him matter-of-factly.

"Win what?" 

"Isn't is obvious?" 

"No... not really."  
Oikawa sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend's obliviousness, "When two people break up, there's always a winner and a loser. The winner is the one who's done better than the other after the break up. So, I'm bringing you to show that I won." 

"But if you'd won, wouldn't you have been able to bring a real boyfriend? Instead of me." 

Bokuto gulped. Oikawa’s glare didn’t look particularly scary, but he did know that Oikawa could certainly act very annoying, especially when he was mad at someone and Bokuto was in no mood to listen to Oikawa’s whining, so, deciding it was best to leave that subject where it was, Bokuto tried to take Oikawa's mind off what he'd just asked.

"I still can't believe you chose me over Kuroo AND Ushijima."

"I only chose you because you're the one person I know for sure who can beat Iwa-chan in an arm wrestle." 

"Oh, I'm flattered." 

Oikawa rolled his eyes before adding, "Oh and if Iwa-chan asks, I'm the best sex you've ever had." 

Bokuto frowned, confusion seeping in. 'Why would Iwaizumi ever ask that? Why would anyone ever ask that?' he thought. But before he had any chance to object, Oikawa had rushed in through the school’s main entrance and was slamming the doors in Bokuto’s face.

 

~~~

 

The gym was exactly how Oikawa remembered it; as soon as he stepped foot on the laminate floor, all kinds of memories came flooding back. Most, unsurprisingly, involving Iwaizumi. 

"Can you see him anywhere?" Oikawa asked, frantically scanning the crowd of people. 

"Who?" 

Oikawa groaned inwardly, he knew that he was going to regret asking Bokuto to help him sooner or later, even before he’d asked him. He’d just hoped it would’ve been later rather than sooner. "Luke Skywalker. Who do you think?" 

"Iwaizumi?" 

"Yes!" Oikawa nearly shouted, this was like having a conversation with a 2 year old.

"No, I can't see him." 

"I don't think he's here yet."

Across the hall, standing next to the drinks table, Oikawa spotted Mattsun and Makki. It hadn't been long at all since he'd last spoken to them but there was no one else in the gym that he was particularly interested in conversing with, so naturally he went over to say hi. 

"Mattsun, Makki!" Oikawa called as soon as he was near them.

"Hey." They both said in unison, sounding a little too unenthusiastic for Oikawa's liking.

"You brought a friend?" Matsukawa asked as he saw someone emerge from the crowd behind Oikawa. 

"Not just any friend,” Oikawa explained, wrapping his arm around Bokuto's, "he's my boyfriend." 

"Bokuto?" They both asked, talking in unison again.

"Hanamaki? Matsukawa?" Bokuto asked, his face lighting up with a smile. 

"Wait, don't tell me you three know each other?" 

"We all go to the same gym." Explained Hanamaki with a grin.

Matsukawa chuckled a little as he took a sip of whatever drink was in his glass, "It’s a small world." 

Oikawa groaned as he let go of Bokuto's arm and rubbed his temple, "This is never going to work." 

"What's not going to work?" Matsukawa asked despairingly, already seemingly fed up with Oikawa.

"Bokuto is supposed to be my fake boyfriend." Oikawa explained, turning a little red.

"Your what now?" Asked Hanamaki as he stifled a laugh. 

"Look I couldn't show up here empty handed, not after the way me and Iwaizumi broke up." 

"You're such a loser." Snorted Hanamaki.

"Look call me whatever you want, just promise you won't tell Iwaizumi." 

"Tell me what?"

Oikawa jumped, he turned around to see the one person he was simultaneously dreading and most wanting to see. It was weird, seeing him here, after all these years; he didn't look any different, albeit he was a little taller and a little beefier and if it was possible a little handsomer, and the way he wore that suit, oh my god don't even get me started.

Oikawa took a step back in shock, as if a wild animal were trying to attack him. "When did you get here?" He chuckled nervously.

"Just now." Iwaizumi's look was stern, like it always was, a fold appeared between his eyebrows as they furrowed. Oikawa couldn't stop staring, noticing. All these little things that were the same yet different. More defined. His frown lines for example - it was nice to know that Oikawa wasn't the sole cause for Iwaizumi's displeasure.

"What can't you tell me?" Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa bit his lip, "If I told you that would defeat the whole purpose of not being able to tell you."

"Or you could just tell me." He shrugged. Oikawa tutted, and people call him stubborn?

He didn't know what to say. None of them knew what to say. Well almost none of them. Oikawa was about to think of a great lie, that Iwaizumi would totally have believed, when Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumber just had to open their big fat mouths.

"Oikawa has a rash." Explained Hanamaki.

"On his dick." Added Matsukawa.

"What the hell?!??" Oikawa screeched, practically traumatised.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa, "You know what...maybe I actually didn't need to know that." 

"It's not true. That wasn't what we were talking about-" Oikawa tried to explain but Iwaizumi cut him off.

"Sure. Yeah, I believe you whatever." He didn't. 

It was silent for a second while Oikawa glared at his so called 'friends'.

"So, who's this?" Iwaizumi finally asked, deciding something needed to be done about the awkward silence.

"Ahh," Oikawa hummed, a smile creeping back on his face as he wrapped an arm around Bokuto's once more, "This is Kou-chan."

"Nice to meet you." He said politely, "So, how do you know Oikawa?" 

"Oh, um we're going out." Bokuto said. 

"Sorry?"

"I'm Oikawa's boyfriend."

"No, I heard, I'm just sorry." 

"Oh haha, very funny Iwaizumi." He had stopped calling him Iwa-chan years ago, but there was something about saying it in person that left a sting in his chest. He swallowed   
hard and kept going nonetheless, "You know, jealousy doesn't suit you."

"I think you're mistaking jealousy for the concern I feel for this poor guy." 

Oikawa didn't know what to say, he was somewhat outraged, and somewhat astounded. It wasn't like Iwaizumi to act so petty, Oikawa was the childish one after all. The only thing Oikawa could do was glare, his arms folded, and lips pursed.

Sensing the obvious tension Bokuto asked if anyone wanted a drink. His only response was an "I'm fine thanks." Through gritted teeth from Oikawa so, he shuffled off to the side and began pouring some drinks to avoid the increasing tension.

Also growing uncomfortably tense, Matsukawa and Hanamaki shared a concerned glance, although one could argue that it was more of a telepathic conversation.

'We should really do something about them.' Hanamaki thought.

'Definitely. This stand-off is getting more uncomfortable by the second and I've already used up all of my drink tokens.' Matsukawa thought back.

'What should we say?' 

'I don't know, man.'

...

'Oh! Ask Oikawa about his career, he always gets distracted when he's bragging about himself.' 

'You're right.'

"So! Have you guys been up to much since we left off?" Matsukawa interjected.

"Actually," Oikawa spun round, wearing the biggest shit-eating smirk ever. Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a smug grin and chuckled quietly to each other, "You’ve probably heard, but I’m on Japan’s official volleyball team. We’re playing in the Olympics next summer."

"Wow." Hanamaki said with a straight face, his voice lacking any intonation.

"Amazing." Matsukawa said sarcastically, although Oikawa was too wrapped up in his little world to notice. 

Iwaizumi didn't say anything.

"It is." Oikawa's eyes lit up, and Bokuto walked back over just in time for Oikawa to grab his arm again. "That's how I met Kou-chan, we're on the team together." What should have been an innocent smile came out as more of a "Suck it Iwaizumi" kind of sneer.

"And you, Iwaizumi?" Hanamaki asked.

"Haven't been up to much recently." Iwaizumi said with a shrug.

"Aww that's okay." Oikawa said in the most painfully patronising tone you've ever heard. "You'll find something eventually."

Iwaizumi smiled, which put Oikawa on edge a little because it had somewhat of a sinister undertone. "Well, last month I graduated top of my class from med school in Tokyo. I now have several job offers from various hospitals around the country, one of which is here in Miyagi. I'm not sure where I want to work yet so I'm taking my time to make sure I make the right decision. Which is why I haven’t been up to much recently." 

Oikawa's heart fluttered, Iwaizumi was a doctor? And he graduated top of his class? Oikawa couldn't stop the bubbles of pride warming up his chest. 

"I didn't know you wanted to be a doctor." Oikawa admitted breathlessly. 

"There's a lot you’d know about me if you'd ever taken the time to ask." 

Ouch. Oikawa noticeably flinched as he felt a metaphorical knife plunge into his chest. He felt like a dick and it was suddenly awkward again. 

That was until Oikawa realized that this wasn't just on him.

"You know communication is a two-way street Iwaizumi. I would have listened if you actually ever talked to me."

"Here we go..." Hanamaki sighed, mostly under his breath.

"I tried to talk to you. But it was impossible to have serious discussion with you because all you ever wanted to talk about was volleyball or aliens."

"That is so not true." Oikawa couldn't look Iwaizumi in the eye because he knew it was kind of true.

"Really? Because when I think back to my time in high school with you, I'm getting a lot of alien conspiracy theories and not a lot of stuff that actually matters to normal people." 

Oikawa was taken aback. He felt bad, not just for the way he was acting now, but for the way he had acted back then. But he wasn't going to let Iwaizumi know that.

"You know, you've become a real bitch since high school."

"And you really haven't changed at all, it's nice to see that you're still the same twisted asshole that you've always been."

Oikawa's mouth flew open, and one word in particular came to everyone's mind, yikes. 

Hanamaki turned to Matsukawa and mouthed the word 'wow'. And without speaking they both decided the best thing right now was to get Iwaizumi and Oikawa away from each other. 

"Why don't we get some food?" Matsukawa asked Iwaizumi as he led him to the other side of the room, ignoring his "I'm not hungry." 

"Yeah and have you seen the new bathrooms Oikawa?" Hanamaki asked, taking Oikawa by the arm and leading him out of the gym. 

Apparently, everyone forgot about Bokuto who was now stood all by himself at a reunion of a high school that he didn't even go to. 

He stared down at his feet, regretting ever agreeing to help Oikawa. 

"Excuse me." 

Bokuto looked up, and to be honest he almost cried. The most beautiful man he'd ever seen was stood in front of him.

"You're in the way of the drinks." 

It took a moment to process the words he was hearing because all Bokuto could concentrate on was the nervous vomit that was bubbling in his stomach. 

"Uh, so-sorry." 

Bokuto watched as the man smiled slightly, and poured himself a drink. Every movement so flued and graceful, capturing the essence of an angel.

"Do I have something on my face?" 

"You're- you're face?"

"You keep staring at me." The man turned red and looked down at his shoes embarrassedly, and Bokuto couldn't help but notice how cute that was.

"I'm Bokuto." He said momentarily forgetting what the man had just said.

"Hello Bokuto-San."

"What's your name?" He asked a little more excited than he probably should've come across as.

"Akaashi."

 

~~~

 

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Hanamaki asked as he pulled Oikawa into the men's toilet.

"What the hell was what?" Oikawa asked, defensively holding his arms up.

"That whole thing back there with Iwaizumi." Hanamaki urged as he gestured to the door.

Oikawa bit his lip, "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"It was embarrassing dude, you called him a bitch."

"Well he was acting like one." Oikawa shrugged, a pout starting to form.

"Okay but this doesn't really bode well for you considering you're trying to act like you're over him."

"I am over him!" 

Hanamaki’s eyebrows flew up into space, and he just stared at Oikawa, "Could've fooled me."

Oikawa grumbled something unintelligible in response.

"Look all I'm saying is...you're acting like a baby. Which isn't surprising really," Hanamaki chuckled warranting a glare from Oikawa, "But, as much as it sickens me to admit, you're   
my friend, and I want what's best for you. And right now, iwaizumi is not what's best for you." 

Oikawa sighed, he knew Hanamaki was right. At the moment all he and Iwaizumi were doing was fighting. And he hated it. A long-winded groan escaped Oikawa's chest, "I fucked up Makki. I fucked up so hard." 

"I know you did." Hanamaki sighed, as he placed a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder.

"I'm just so angry and upset and worried and-"

"And you're never gonna feel better if you keep everything bottled up like this."

"What are you talking about?" 

"Well you obviously regret breaking up with iwaizumi and no matter what you try to say or do it's obvious that you're not over him."

"I...I don’t know what you're talking about."

"You seriously think that you're being discrete about this? Bringing a fake boyfriend doesn't exactly scream I've moved on." 

Hanamaki was right, Oikawa was being completely transparent, and he wondered if Iwaizumi thought the same thing.

"Look just keep your distance for now and Issei and I will sort this out."

 

~~~ 

 

Meanwhile at the food table, Matsukawa couldn't get peep out of Iwaizumi. Not regarding Oikawa at least. Which was fine frankly because Matsukawa had already had enough of the guy. But after a quick trip to the bar and around three taquilla shots later, Iwaizumi was ready to talk. 

"I still love him." 

"Woah, that was quick." Matsukawa said with a slight chuckle of astonishment. 

"I can't get his stupid dumb idiot face out of my head. Ever since we broke up, he's all I can think about. Why did I act like such a jerk before? I'm not a petty person, I don't care if he has a boyfriend or not." Iwaizumi groaned and threw his head in his hands. "What am I saying? Of course, I care."

Matsukawa paused and contemplated whether he should let slip some vital information, but then he decided that this was Oikawa's secret and since when has that man kept any of his secrets under wraps, "Um...that's not his real boyfriend."

"What?" Iwaizumi lifted his face and turned to his friend with a frown.

"Bokuto isn't his boyfriend, Oikawa's just using him." 

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I guess he's more of a loser than we thought." 

"Why would he do that?"

"Beats me." Matsukawa said with a shrug, leaving Iwaizumi to mull over this information by himself.

 

~~~

 

"How's it going with your fake boyfriend."

"It's going fine thanks for your concern- wait? Fake boyfriend? He's not fake..." Oikawa laughed half-heartedly.

"Save it, Matsukawa told me."

"Damnit! I'm gonna kill that traitor."

"Plus, the fact he's been flirting with that guy over there for the past 20 Minutes was kind of a huge giveaway."

"What?" Oikawa shifted his vision to the corner of the gym where Bokuto was sat with some random man who he couldn't even remember. "I'm gonna kill him! And did that guy he's talking to even go to our school?"

Oikawa sauntered off, ready to give Bokuto a piece of his mind. However, when he got there he broke down. Sitting himself down in between Bokuto and his new friend, Oikawa let it all out. 

“It didn’t work, Bokuto.” He whined as he through his head into his hands.

“What didn’t work?” Bokuto asked carefully as he threw an apologetic smile at Akaashi.

“Mattsun told Iwa-chan everything.” He wailed, too distraught to realise that he’d slipped back into the usage of Iwaizumi’s old nickname. 

“Sorry.” Bokuto said weakly as he patted Oikawa’s back, at a complete loss of what else to say.

 

Meanwhile, at the other side of the hall, two scheming gentlemen were enjoying drinks.

"Iwaizumi isn't over Oikawa." Matsukawa told Hanamaki.

"Neither is Oikawa." 

"We should really help them out, don't you think?"

"I saw a broom closet on the second floor next to the men’s bathroom."

"I'll get Iwaizumi, you get Oikawa?" 

"On it." 

 

~~~

 

Oikawa was in the middle of complaining to Bokuto when Hanamaki came over to ask for his help. 

"Can you help me find my phone?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here." 

"It'll only take a second." 

"Fine." Oikawa agreed after a moment's thought, he was finding it oddly therapeutic to complain to Bokuto, but he did feel bad for interrupting whatever was going on between him and that weirdly pretty guy (whom Oikawa certainly wasn’t jealous of FYI.)

"Where'd you last see it?" Oikawa asked as they walked up the stairs to the second floor. 

"I definitely had it in the bathroom." He said.

"Well, have you checked in there yet?" 

"Not yet." 

Hanamaki stopped just outside the toilets.

"Why'd you stop?" Asked Oikawa.

"I think I might've left it in there." Hanamaki said, pointing to a door that was a little further down the hall. 

"A broom closet?" Oikawa asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah."

"What were you doing in there."

"Umm, I spilled a drink and was looking for paper towels." It was a lame excuse, but it was the best he could think of in such a short amount of time. He prayed to the gods that   
Oikawa was still as gullible as he remembered.

"Oh okay." 

Hanamaki blew a sigh of relief. 

"I'll check the bathroom and you check the closet." Oikawa said as he started towards the bathroom. 

"Wait," Hanamaki yelled, sucking back in his relieved sigh, "I'll check the bathroom." 

Oikawa frowned but shrugged himself off, "Okay." 

Hanamaki watched, relieved, as Oikawa stepped into the closet, making sure to lock the door behind him. 

Oikawa, on the other hand, was as far from relieved as one could possibly be. "Iwaizumi?" 

"Oikawa?" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'm looking for Matsukawa's phone." 

"I'm looking for Hanamaki's phone." 

They looked at each other, eyebrows furrowed as the gears started to turn in their heads.

"You don't think...?" Oikawa asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Iwaizumi sighed. 

Oikawa turned to leave, panic seeping in when the door wouldn't open.

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi asked. 

"The door won't open." Oikawa said urgently as he shook the handle up and down.

"What?" Iwaizumi huffed, pushing Oikawa out of the way, "Let me try." 

Iwaizumi jiggled the handle, but the door wouldn't open so he started to bang on it, "Guys!?" 

There was nothing but silence coming from the other side.

They both started to panic, and Oikawa screamed, "Let us out!" 

"Not until you make up and admit your feelings for each other." Hanamaki yelled.

"What!?" Oikawa yelled back.

"Oh my god this is so childish." Iwaizumi groaned.

"Yeah! What the hell you guys!?" Oikawa screeched. 

"We're sick of you're fighting." Matsukawa explained.

"So, we're locking you two in here until you make up." Hanamaki added.

"But you know how hard headed iwaizumi is," Oikawa whined, banging on the door "That could take months."

"Oh, I'm the hard headed one!?" Iwaizumi yelled indignantly. 

"Oh, I'm the hard headed one." Oikawa mimicked because he’d never really been that good with comebacks.

"Let me out of here or so help me god I will break down this door." Iwaizumi shouted, the sound of his fists banging against the door filling up the closet. 

"Okay you’re not that strong Iwaizumi." Oikawa said, rolling his eyes, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah well I'm a lot stronger than you." He shrugged.

"You don't say?"

"Are you just gonna stand there and make sarcastic comments?" Iwaizumi asked angrily.

"Well what else can I do? There's no way you're gonna the break the door down and our only other hope of getting out of here is by pleasing those two stooges out there." 

Iwaizumi sighed, he knew Oikawa was right. He hated when that happened. So, he stopped pounding on the door and turned around. Folding his arms, he leaned against the door.   
So, they wanted him to talk, huh? Conversation was never one of his strong suits, especially not with Oikawa, but, he decided he’d give it a go. "You know it's weird seeing this side of you." Iwaizumi admitted, a hint of passive aggressiveness. 

"What do you mean?" Oikawa asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well usually you can't wait to get away from me." 

"What? Since when?" Oikawa asked, jumping away from the wall indignantly.

“Don’t act all unknowing. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“No. No, I don’t.” Oikawa shook his head.

"Back in high school?” Iwaizumi urged.

Oikawa shrugged.

"You couldn't get away from me fast enough.” Iwaizumi explained, the crease between his eyebrows reaching impressive depth. “I could see full well that you were itching to take   
that place at university and never talk to me again"

"What?” Oikawa’s heart missed a beat, “You really think that?" 

“Why wouldn't I?” Iwaizumi shrugged.

“You're an idiot.” Oikawa muttered, shaking his head as he gazed down towards his feet.

“Excuse me?”

“You're an idiot if you believe that.” Oikawa reiterated, this time taking a step closer and shoving his face into Iwaizumi’s, who, by the way, had grown more than couple inches.   
Oikawa cursed himself for noticing that at the wrong moment.

Iwaizumi was taken aback. He didn’t know how he felt about the sudden lack of space between them. It gave him an odd feeling in his stomach, one he hadn’t felt in years. “I made it perfectly clear how I felt about you leaving, and you just up and left without so much as a goodbye.”

“How you felt?!?” Oikawa grew enraged, everything went a little skew-whiff and suddenly feelings that he’d kept hidden for years came bubbling to the surface. “One thing you did make certainly clear was how you couldn't wait to see the back of me! Every time I'd bring up university you'd come back at me with a snide remark about how you'd finally be getting rid of me.”

Iwaizumi’s heart plummeted, and his throat ran dry, “But that was a-”

“You're not going to say that was a joke, are you? If you dare say that's a joke I will strangle you.” Oikawa said, willing the mixture of sad and angry tears not to fall from his eyes.  
“I didn't think...” Iwaizumi admitted slowly, as the knife in his chest twisted and turned.

“That’s right,” Oikawa said quietly, “You didn’t think. You never do.”

Iwaizumi wanted to apologize, but somehow thought that wouldn’t be enough.

“You made me think you wanted me gone so, I left.” Oikawa said, talking mainly to the ceiling, “I would've stayed,” he added, his head darting back towards Iwaizumi, “I would've thrown away my entire future if it meant being with you.” Oikawa couldn’t believe the words he was saying, he didn’t want to believe them. Because that would that what he’d spent the last five years of his life telling himself to believe would have been a lie. But he couldn’t stop himself, “Thinking about not seeing you every day was enough to make me not want to go.”

Words failed Iwaizumi. He didn’t want to hear this. The hope of these words was the only thing keeping Iwaizumi sane these past few years. He needed them. But in that moment, it was all too much.

“I WISH YOU’D JUST TALK TO ME!” Oikawa yelled, “Maybe if we'd actually communicated instead of keeping stuff bottled up for once I'm our miserable lives I'd still have the one thing that ever meant anything to me.”

“Oikawa…”

Realising he’d said too much, Oikawa shut up. He started biting his lip and looked at the floor in order to avoid Iwaizumi’s gaze. Which was a bad move on his part because if he had been looking at Iwaizumi, he would’ve have seen the look he was giving him. Now this wasn’t any old look, this was a look that said more than any ‘I love you’ ever could. It was a look that Oikawa had received many times before from Iwaizumi, but he never thought he’d see it again.

Iwaizumi took a step closer, his breath hitching a little as he did. He couldn’t believe was he about to do. He wished there was somebody here to stop him, that maybe Hanamaki or Matsukawa would charge through the door and help him evade his impending doom. But no, nothing happened; Iwaizumi would just have to live with himself and his apparent death wish.

Oikawa had expected a lot of things to happen that night: reconnect with old friends, get hit on by a few of the girls form high school who were still single, maybe get a little shit-faced, but kissing his ex-boyfriend who he hadn’t stopped thinking about for five years? Oikawa was perplexed to say the least. Iwaizumi hated him, so what had prompted this quixotic turn of events? 

‘He doesn’t hate you!’ A tiny voice screamed from inside Oikawa’s head, which sounded a lot like Hanamaki for some reason, ‘Just go for it!’ another one called out. Against his better judgement, Oikawa listened to these voices. He kissed back. Hard. He savoured every single second as he soaked up the familiar airs he’d grown to love so much. Like his smell. The sweet scent of his cologne was so relaxing, it was exactly the same as he remembered, the same bottle that Oikawa had gotten him for his 16th birthday. He still wore it. And his hair, that hadn’t changed either. As Oikawa ran his fingers through it, he noted that it was still course and full of gel, just the way he liked it. His touch, however, had changed. It was more delicate that he’d ever known it to be, as if Oikawa was the most precious thing in the world to him.

~~~

“Are they making up in there?” Matsukawa asked, his back against the wall as Hanamaki pressed an ear against the door, trying to listen in.

“I can't tell, no one’s saying anything anymore, I think…I think they’re kissing.” 

“What? Let me hear.” Matsukawa said as he crouched down next to Hanamaki, a hand cupping his ear as he listened for the faint sound of lips smooching.

They looked at each other and smiled, their faces suddenly turning blank when the sounds started getting louder and they could hear the occasional moaning of “Oh, Iwa-chan.” 

They quickly stood up straight and unlocked the door, “Urh, Guys? You can come out now.” 

No answer.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa shared a concerned glance, “Guys?” Hanamaki repeated, knocking on the door.

Still no answer. 

Hanamaki gulped and slowly pushed open the door. To his surprise, the scene was not as graphic as he expected. “If you guys are done hooking up in the caretakers closet like it’s junior high, maybe we could go back downstairs.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi shuffled about rather embarrassedly as their friends shared a cunning grin. 

“Yeah, I guess we should probably be heading back.” Iwaizumi sniffed. 

“Yeah.” Oikawa nodded in agreement, pretending not to notice the pink hue that was dusted along Iwaizumi’s face.

In a rather awkward, yet endearing manner, the newly re-established couple made their way out of the closet and began to walk back to the gym. Hanamaki and Matsukawa followed closely behind them, sharing a discrete high five after noting that the pair in front were holding hands.


End file.
